poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin
' Austin' ﻿is a major character in the series. He is the "new kangaroo on the block," so he doesn't yet know the other kids really well. He is somewhat hesitant to express his opinions, and slow to take the lead. He is often left out and rarely takes the role of the lead character in episodes, however, in most of the roles he plays, Austin ends up being a very important character in the adventures his friends have. When he overcomes his shy feeling, he gets the respect he deserves. Austin is very sweet and kind, and has a big heart. He is possibly the most sensitive one of the group. Throughout his adventures, he frequently takes the role of a humble servant, or a faithful assistant, putting his friends' needs ahead of his own and helping them in any way he can, as shown in episodes like Race Around the World, Castaways, Scared Of You, and The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters. He's not one to ask for recognition, but even so, he receives a lot of love and support from Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha for all that he does for them. Austin is voiced by Jonah Bobo throughout the entire series. His singing voice is provided by Thomas Sharkey in the first three seasons and Nicholas Barasch in season four. Personality Austin is depicted as a timid, but funny loving purple anthropomorphic kangaroo who moved into the block recently. Though generally shy during the course of season one, Austin starts to come out of his shell, revealing a smart, friendly, and imaginative child. Although rarely appearing in the spotlight, he does take the role of the lead character in some episodes. In season one, Austin's voice was a little bit raspy, but from season two and onward, this feature disappeared. Austin's shy trait also disappears in the last two seasons, possibly caused by the show's crew trying to make it more realistic, with Austin getting to know the other children as the years pass by, similar to actual children. Also, as the series progresses, Austin takes the role of more antagonists and villains, such as Mayor Stinkypants and the Gloom Meister. Austin is one of the Backyardigans, and also the least featured of the five main protagonists. The house he lives in is purple, to match the color of his skin. He has a toy robot named Robot Roscoe. Austin goes on adventures with his friends Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha. He is smart, friendly and imaginative. He can sometimes be shy, but he is extremely helpful and he has a big heart. Appearances Austin has appeared in many episodes of The Backyardigans. Unlike the other four main characters, he did not appear in the live-action pilot Me + My Friends or in the unaired animated pilot. His first appearance was in Pirate Treasure, the first episode of The Backyardigans. To see more, go to'' List of Austin's Appearances.'' Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Shy characters Category:Kangaroos Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Singing characters Category:Backyardigans Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes